Libertad
by Jazimel
Summary: Cuando no te dan la libertad debes buscarla por ti misma. Y Renesmee sabe cómo hacerlo.


LIBERTAD

CUENTA REGRESIVA

70 días antes

Cuatro jóvenes lucen el mismo vestido blanco y sonríen con falsa alegría. Las cuatro giran a la vez haciendo que la larga falda susurre en contacto con el suelo de mármol blanco. Todas se miran a los ojos marrones y sienten una incómoda presión en el pecho que amenaza con robarles el aire. El cabello cobrizo les cae sobre los hombros desnudos en ondas. Todas se llaman Renesmee Cullen. Todas tienen al miedo corriendo frío por sus venas.

Todas están por casarse con el hombre al que llamaron "tío Jake" durante poco más de diez años.

Las agudas voces de mi tía, mi madre y mi abuela me devuelven a la realidad. No hace falta girar para poder verlas sentadas a las tres en un largo sillón blanco, viéndome embelesadas y repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez. Que me veo hermosa; que seré la novia más envidiada; que mi boda será mejor que la de mis padres. Que estoy radiante.

Les agradezco los cumplidos y miento al decir que estoy realmente emocionada. Que espero ansiosa el "Gran Día", como tía Alice lo llama. Los ojos de mi abuela Esme están anegados en lágrimas. La sonrisa de mi madre es amplia. Mi tía Alice chilla que aún faltan más vestidos. Quisiera negarme, pues ya me he probado unos seis y tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa. Pero digo que está bien y me paso las siguientes dos horas cambiándome un vestido por otro.

Todos son iguales para mí. Todos son blancos y demasiado ostentosos para ser usados un solo día. Además de que mi prometido es miembro de una tribu poco acostumbrada a los lujos. El día que caí en la cuenta de aquello pensé que era como burlarse de los Quileute. Mi padre se dio cuenta gracias a su don para leer mentes y me sonrió con complicidad.

Cuando salimos de la sastrería fuimos directo a casa. Mi estómago comenzaba a gruñir, hambriento, y decidieron que la comida no preparada en casa me haría engordar. Finjo escuchar música en mi MP3 mientras las otras tres hablan sobre cosas que no me importan. Probablemente tiene que ver con la boda, pero ya disimulé por demasiado tiempo.

Estoy harta de cargar esa pesada mochila a donde sea que vaya. Todo el tiempo esa presión de ser la niña perfecta de la familia Cullen. El único imperfecto solo puede ser Jacob porque no es vampiro. Todos los demás -incluso yo, que soy medio humana- estamos obligados a ser delicados, educados y talentosos. Nadie me deja jugar a las luchas con tío Emmett ni escalar árboles hasta lo más alto como papá. No puedo llevar ropa cualquiera porque tía Alice me acusa de no apreciar su esfuerzo. La sangre humana, desde luego, está totalmente prohibida. Si quiero sangre debe ser de animal; pero odio la sangre animal, así que me conformo con los alimentos sólidos.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y soy la primera en ir al encuentro de mi tía Rosalie. Ella, hermosa como pocas, me recibe con un abrazo y preguntándome si lo pasé bien. Le digo que sí porque no se me ocurre otra forma de revelarle la verdad además de tocarla y eso sería sospechoso. Pero los ojos ambarinos de tía Rosalie ven la mentira y de todos modos fuerza la dulce sonrisa que me da a entender que está de mi lado. Pregunto por Jacob y mi tía dice que no se apareció por allí en todo el día. Me encojo de hombros y subo a mi dormitorio. Es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma; nadie puede entrar sin mi previa autorización.

En mi reproductor de MP3 la música varía constantemente de género y cantante. No le presto atención a la letra por estar muy ocupada intentando no derramar lágrimas de rabia. Aprieto los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas lastiman mis palmas. Bajo las sábanas respiro el aire caliente y pienso en muchas cosas. Pienso en que no quiero hacer esto: no tengo ningún deseo de casarme. Me maldigo por haber nacido mujer en una familia tan retrógrada y perfecta. Me odio por ser hija de Bella Swan y no de Rosalie Hale. Ella sí es una madre.

Yo no tenía permitido jugar con otros niños por mi naturaleza. Pero tía Rosalie se sentaba a mi lado y jugaba conmigo, igual que tío Emmett. Los dos me hacían sentir como una niña cuando mi apariencia era de alguien mayor. Cuando nadie nos vigilaba jugábamos a las luchas. Tío Emmett siempre ganaba por ser más corpulento y saber manejarse mejor, pero me enseñaba a ganarle a tío Jasper.

De ser ellos mis padres estoy segura de que habrían matado a Jacob Black en el preciso momento en el que se imprimó de mí. Tal vez hasta la reserva entera habría desaparecido el mismo día de mi nacimiento si no estuvieran tan presionados por el resto de la familia.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oigo que llaman a mi puerta. Pregunto quién es y la voz de mi padre anuncia que es él. Lo dejo pasar. Hasta hace un tiempo estaba enfurecida con él. No entendía cómo pudo permitir que me hicieran aquello y se vio obligado a contarme la verdad. Ahora somos más unidos que antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Renesmee? —Él no me llama "Nessie" como el resto de la familia. Sabe que odio ese estúpido apodo —No se te ve muy feliz.

Me siento en la cama y lo miro fijamente. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Hago una mueca que intenta copiar su expresión.

—No te hagas el gracioso —digo y subo las rodillas hasta mi pecho. Papá se sienta en el borde de la cama sin dejar de verme. Suspira agotado.

—¿Por qué no intentas negarte y ya?

Arqueo una ceja y reprimo las ganas de patearlo.

—Porque soy mujer y mi opinión vale tanto como un grano de arena en el mercado negro —Ruedo los ojos y papá ríe al tiempo que estira un brazo. Su mano acaricia con delicadeza mi mejilla y yo no me aparto, pues sus demostraciones de cariño son escasas.

—Hagas lo que hagas, mi pequeña, elijas lo que elijas, yo estaré de tu lado —dice y me besa en la frente antes de ponerse de pie —. No naciste ni eres especial para pasarte la eternidad esclavizada.

Dice que me quiere y se va. Yo vuelvo a acostarme y cierro los ojos ignorando el hambre que hace que mi estómago ruja como un león.

61 días antes

¿Sabes qué he descubierto? Que tía Alice no puede prever mis movimientos. Ni siquiera los que tienen horas (a veces hasta días) de anticipación. Eso es bueno si quiero hacer algo que ella no puede hacer. Mi padre sí lo sabrá porque nunca me quita los ojos de encima. Teme que haga alguna tontería, tal vez porque está muy acostumbrado a la torpeza de mi madre. Pero a diferencia de ella yo soy más astuta y ágil. Ya mencioné que sé trepar árboles y pelear. Mamá es frágil aún como vampiro. A tía Rosalie le gusta decir que es la viva representación de la frase "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona es y mona se queda".

Descubrí lo de tía Alice cuando decidí ir a comprar algo al centro comercial. Obviamente ella tendría que haberlo sabido pero no ocurrió nada. Pasó varias veces más, cuando decidí ir a visitar a mi abuelo Charlie y luego al hacer un viaje a Port Angeles. Tras darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se lo dije a mi padre. Él negó una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras repetía que eso era imposible. Hice una prueba frente a sus ojos y la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara al darse cuenta de que no mentía. Me dijo que aquello era una señal. Una luz verde para actuar. Y decidí que no iba a ignorarla.

54 días antes

Hacía años que no veía a Nahuel. Llegó de pronto a la casa Cullen y nos sonríe a todos. Se queda un minuto más conmigo porque quiere ver cuánto crecí. Le digo que me alegra que esté con nosotros y pronto es apartado de mí. Mi abuelo Carlisle se lo lleva aparte al tiempo que me lanza una curiosa mirada. No le digo nada aunque la idea de que él está al tanto de varias cosas cruza por mi cabeza. Por acto reflejo miro a mi padre y él no hace nada más que sonreírme.

Esa noche parece ser más larga que las demás. Salgo después de cenar esas horribles verduras que mi madre insiste en cocinar. No quería nada de aquello; preferiría carne y hasta golosinas. Nahuel comió sin mostrar ninguna señal de reprobación y hasta felicitó a la cocinera. Es muy amable para ser tan peligroso.

El exterior es tan frío como siempre. Respiro el aire helado y una persona junto a mí se frota las manos. Miro de reojo a Nahuel, cuyos ojos de un tono marrón más claro que los míos observan el cielo estrellado. A través del dosel de ramas cubierto de hojas pueden apreciarse una infinidad de estrellas, algunas más brillantes que otras. De pronto, mientras veo aquel inusual espectáculo sobre Forks, la mano de Nahuel se posa en mi hombro.

—No creo que debas hacerlo —dice y lo miro. Sigue viendo hacia arriba, distraído —. Tu padre me llamó con la esperanza de que escapemos juntos. Pero... no quiero forzarte.

Guardo silencio y pienso que mi padre está tan desesperado por mi libertad que en realidad solo hará que me meta en más problemas. Incluso podría generar otra guerra. Paso una mano por mi cabello y suspiro.

—Jamás huiría con alguien a quien apenas conozco —digo para aliviar la tensión. Nahuel sonríe. Nos quedamos callados un rato más —. Mi tía Alice... Ella no puede ver lo que nosotros hacemos.

Nahuel asintió y se sentó de cuclillas. Lo imité.

—¿Acaso quieres que haga algo? —pregunta, aunque no en el tono ofendido que yo sí habría empleado. Suena curioso y diría que hasta emocionado. Asiento levemente.

—Necesito que vayas con alguien.

43 días antes

Durante meses mantuve la esperanza de ser infértil. Los híbridos -como las mulas- no son capaces de reproducirse. Sin embargo los exámenes médicos que me realizó una doctora del hospital de Forks dicen lo contrario. Soy apta para la reproducción y eso elimina la esperanza de que Jacob me abandone por alguien fértil. Aunque a la doctora le digo que qué suerte por dentro algo se rompe. Y fuera mis manos luchan por no tomar el escritorio y lanzarlo por la ventana.

En el coche lloro tanto como puedo hacerlo antes de volver a casa. Lloro por un largo rato en el estacionamiento del hospital y me aferro a lo que me queda: Nahuel. Le pedí un favor que prometió hacer y espero que no me traicione. Somos de la misma especie; no sería correcto. Seco las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas y me miro en el espejo retrovisor. Adopto esa mirada firme y cruenta que solo usé una vez, cuando Jacob me tocó por primera vez.

Fue durante mi séptimo cumpleaños, aunque mi apariencia era la de una joven de diecisiete. Sentados en el portal de la casa él me besó en la frente y sus manos rozaron mis hombros. No noté lo extraño de la situación hasta que puso una mano en mi rodilla. Y luego acarició mi pierna mientras yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo abofeteé tan fuerte que lo arrojé al suelo. Luego subí corriendo a mi dormitorio y no salí de ahí por varios días. Mi madre me dijo que lo que hice estuvo mal, que debería disculparme. Y creo que fue a partir de entonces que mi padre se dio cuenta de cuán errado estuvo al ponerse del lado de Jacob Black siete años atrás.

Más segura que nunca enciendo el motor y vuelvo a la casa. En el camino me convenzo de muchas cosas.

Me convenzo de que Jacob no me ama, sino que sigue queriendo a mi madre. Me convenzo de que soy el reemplazo de una mujer que rompió su corazón. Me convenzo de que no nací para recibir órdenes y que mi futuro no es a su lado ni junto al de ningún Cullen que me haga sentir acorralada.

Me convenzo de que necesito libertad.

30 días antes

Leah nos encuentra en la profundidad del bosque. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada más fría que de costumbre. Le explicamos lo que queremos hacer y ella cambia su actitud. Incluso sonríe, lo cual me hace pensar que está tan enojada con su gente como yo. Acepta la propuesta y nos estrecha las manos. Nos promete resultados rápidos y un poco más de ayuda. Le decimos que no hace falta y que aún así su recompensa será generosa. Ella arquea las cejas expectante pero no decimos nada más.

—Suerte —dice antes de perderse entre la maleza convertida en un enorme lobo.

25 días antes

Sorprendo a tía Alice con dos pasajes de avión a Francia. Ella sonríe y hasta chilla que hace siglos que no va a ese país. Pero dice que tiene miedo porque falta poco para mi boda y quiere ayudar tanto como es posible. Niego con la cabeza al tiempo que le pido que vaya con tío Jasper y se divierta. Además serán solo cinco días y estará en casa con tiempo de sobra para terminar con los preparativos. Le prometo llamarla si tengo alguna duda y entonces ella acepta.

Se va dos días después. Veo tristeza en los ojos de mi padre. Tan pronto ella se va en el avión y puedo hablar con mi padre le pregunto si está bien. Él dice que sí y que a veces para ganar la guerra hay que quemar aldeas. Él quiere mucho a tía Alice, aunque no tanto como a mí, dice, y me abraza. Asegura que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado y mi madre nos ve de lejos con una expresión de ternura.

Tía Rosalie y tío Emmett también nos están mirando. Mi tía asiente sin sonreír, igual que mi tío. Cuando los veo recuerdo las continuas burlas de Jacob por el color rubio del pelo de tía Rosalie. No sabe cuán lista y astuta es. Y tío Emmet no es pura fuerza nada más. Su discreción consiguió que yo probara la sangre humana por primera vez. Bien, no fue pura sangre humana.

Sangre de metamorfo.

En medio de la noche los tres escapamos de casa y tomamos por sorpresa a Quil. Él regresaba de la casa de Claire, la niña de la cual se imprimó. Sentía lástima por ella, aborreciendo la condena a la cual se sometería el resto de sus días. Pero la liberé de sus cadenas. Fue fácil atraparlo. Tío Emmet lo distrajo y tía Rosalie lo capturó. Yo bebí su sangre. Y no sabes cuánto bebí. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, aunque venía de un ser repugnante.

Su cuerpo "desapareció". Tío Emmet se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer sin que los demás lobos se dieran cuenta. Claire, hoy en día, está libre. Cuando la veo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. En unos años, cuando ya sea una adolescente, tendrá su primer novio elegido por cuenta propia. O novia si es lo que quiere. Algún se casará si ella lo decide, tendrá hijos con quien quiera o no los tendrá.

Claire es libre de elegir.

Yo también seré libre de elegir. Sólo hace falta un poco de paciencia.

15 días antes

Hoy el cielo amaneció gris. La lluvia empezó a caer pasadas las diez de la mañana. Jacob pasó la noche aquí, en mi dormitorio. Se acostó en mi cama, me abrazó y me tocó. Sí. Sus manos se pasearon por mi cintura, mis muslos y mis pechos. Reprimí las ganas de romperle los brazos y el resto de los huesos del cuerpo. Me mordí tanto el interior de la mejilla que acabé lastimándome. Como soy medio humana la herida tardará en curarse.

En la cocina Esme me prepara el desayuno. Tostadas, café y mermelada de uva, mi favorita. Le sonrío agradecida mientras, a unos metros de distancia, Carlisle comenta que no han tenido noticias de Alice y Jasper en una semana.

—Deben estar divirtiéndose como locos —digo para calmarlo, lo cual no creo haber conseguido —. París es la capital de la moda. Ya sabes cómo es tía Alice.

Él asiente y camina hacia Esme. La besa. Ella le devuelve el beso y regresa a sus tareas de limpieza. Así es ella. La típica mujer de la edad media: vive para la casa, no para ella. Qué desperdicio de vida. Tiene la eternidad para hacer lo que se le plazca y se conforma con ser ama de casa. En algún momento debe resultarle aburrido.

Mamá y papá entran en la cocina. No vienen riendo como lo hacen siempre. Parecen preocupados. Acabo la última tostada y justo cuando planeo salir de la cocina papá me detiene.

—Nessie —dice. Me mira fijamente y sé lo que pasará ahora. El show —, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí —miento —. Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Has estado saliendo más de lo usual —comenta Carlisle—. Pensamos que quizá...

—¿Me estaría viendo con un chico? —río como una niña tonta. Niego con la cabeza —No, para nada. Es que en Port Angeles hay tiendas con vestidos de novia hermosos. Me he estado probando algunos a costa de tía Alice porque sé que ella ya preparó uno para mí.

Mi mentira, que llego a creerme yo también, funciona. Papá sonríe y me deja ir. En la sala Jacob me hace señas para que vaya con él. Está sentado en el sofá como si fuese dueño del lugar, con una pierna sobre la otra y un brazo estirado a lo largo del sofá. Realmente, realmente, desearía irme al mismo Infierno antes que sentarme a su lado. Pero en contra de todos mis deseos hago lo que él quiere.

Y ya a su lado me besa. Su lengua se mete en mi boca como si fuese un gusano hurgando en el interior de una manzana. Es repugnante. Le devuelvo el beso contra mi voluntad para que no sospeche. Cuando nos separamos suelto una risita tonta, muy aguda para mi gusto.

Es el estruendo en la entrada lo que me salva de un segundo intercambio de saliva.

Finjo estar asustada. Finjo que toda la situación me toma por sorpresa. Finjo que no sabía que los Vulturis (o lo que queda de ellos) llegarían a la casa de los Cullen para acabarlos de una vez por toda.

—Fue un grave error el de nuestros "superiores" el dejarlos vivir —dice la tranquila y encantadora voz de Alec. Da algunos pasos al interior de la casa, con los ojos de toda mi familia fijos en él —. Claro que tres mil años de edad pueden afectar la cordura de los vampiros. Aro, Caius y Marcus ya estaban seniles. Se merecían el descanso que les dimos.

A su lado la hermosa Jane, con su renovado aspecto, sonríe socarrona. El dolor en mi mejilla es la prueba de que quise sonreír como ella.

—¿Qué pasó con los demás? —pregunta Carlisle con su tono irritantemente pacífico. Van a matar a tu familia. Ponle emoción a tu voz —Demetri y Félix.

—De vacaciones en el Infierno —responde Jane fríamente —. Me han dicho que es un lindo lugar. ¿No quieren conocerlo?

Jacob se levanta de golpe y se transforma en lobo. Salta sobre Jane, pero antes de lograrlo ella utiliza su poder para detenerlo. Él cae como humano, retorciéndose del dolor. Más que miedo por lo que fuese a pasarle me indigno. Se ve en mi rostro, supongo, porque Alec arquea una ceja viéndome a los ojos.

—Jane, hicimos un trato —le recuerdo. Las palabras escapan, ni siquiera las pienso.

—Cierto —murmura ella. Deja a Jacob, llorando en el piso, y me mira —. Te debemos todo lo que tenemos ahora.

—¡Nessie! —grita Esme.

Volteo a verla. Si fuese igual de tonta que ella o mamá sentiría pena. Pero, ¿por qué sentiría pena por alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de respetarse a si misma? Esclava de los hombres por voluntad propia. Me repugna. Y se lo hago ver con la mirada de desprecio que le lanzo. Ella se echa a llorar.

—Nessie, no me digas que... —empieza mamá.

—¿Que qué, mamá? —la última palabra la suelto con tanto asco que veo cuánto la hirió —¿Que yo, a diferencia de ti, busco mi propia felicidad? ¿Que yo he tomado la decisión de acabar con toda esta porquería de familia feliz? ¿Qué es, en todo caso, una familia feliz? ¿Un hombre que condenó a una mujer que deseaba tener hijos a una vida de infertilidad? ¿O que consientas que tu única hija se case a los diez años con tu mejor amigo? ¿¡Qué es una familia feliz, Bella!? ¿¡Ser feliz implica abandonar a tus padres por un hombre!?

—Nessie, no sabes lo que dices —Papá se acerca, pero no hago más que rechazarlo. Casi se me olvida que estamos actuando.

—No me digas Nessie —escupo —. No soy ningún monstruo ficticio de Escocia.

—Lo sabía —dice Carlisle —. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Sobre todo desde lo de Quil. Dime, Reneesme, ¿quién te ayudó?

—Nosotros —responde tía Rosalie. Ella aparece detrás de Alec, acompañada de tío Emmet —. Se lo merecía. Él y el resto de los Quileute, excepto por Leah. Ella nos ayudó a nosotros.

—No podíamos acabar con los perros de la calle sin un infiltrado —agrega tío Emmet.

La decepción en los ojos de los ilusos Cullen salta a la vista. Esme y Bella (porque no la llamaré más mamá) lloran. Carlisle parece decepcionado y yo hago un esfuerzo por no preguntarle cómo es que supo lo de Quil. Miro a papá. Él está frente a Bella con la mirada centrada en mí. Y finalmente lo hace. Se aleja de ella ignorando su desesperado llamado y viene conmigo. Tan pronto está a mi altura se voltea y mira al resto de la familia.

—Lo siento, Bella —dice con tristeza —. Pero no pienso dejar que mi hija se case con ese perro asqueroso. Y no quiero estar con una mujer que lo consienta. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que no eres más que una oportunista. Tu ni siquiera me amabas de verdad; deseabas la juventud eterna. Ni siquiera te importa nuestra hija. Mucho menos su felicidad.

Los ojos de Bella se abren como si acabara de ver el acto más atroz de la humanidad. Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de horror y nos mira sin decir ni una palabra. Jacob, a mis pies, gime. Está recobrando el conocimiento.

—Nessie... —balbucea —Nessie, huye...

—¿Huir? ¿De quién? —me burlo a carcajadas —¿De Alec y Jane? ¿O... —me arrodillo a su lado —de ti...?

Cuando les pedí ayuda a los Vulturis para acabar con mi familia hicimos un trato. Ellos matarían a los Quileute y a los Cullen de mi elección, pero me dejarían a Jacob. Sería yo quien castigue al ser repugnante que me besaba cuando yo no quería, que siempre deseó acostarse conmigo. Quiero matarlo. No beber su sangre, sería malo para mi salud. Sólo matarlo, romper sus huesos, hacerlo pagar por querer quitarme la libertad a los diez años.

Pero antes...

Rosalie salta sobre Bella y le arranca la cabeza. La veo despedazarla y arrojar sus miembros por toda la habitación. Jane se encarga de Carlisle, paralizándolo y saltando sobre él para desmembrarlo. Esme yace de rodillas en el piso. Siempre ha sido frágil, inútil. Una vergüenza a las mujeres de verdad. La dejaremos.

Ahora sólo queda Jacob. Mi arma es la fuerza bruta que no aprendí a controlar todavía. Una vez empiezo no puedo detenerme. Lo pateo, lo piso, lo levanto y arrojo a todas partes. Papá es quien me detiene. Toma mis brazos y grita que me calme. No sólo por la ira, sino por las lágrimas que empapan mis mejillas. No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero es difícil detenerse. Las razones son muchas. Lo odio. Odio a Jacob. Odio lo que su familia hace con las niñas indefensas. Odio que me haya quitado mi primer beso. Odio que me haya visto con lujuria desde que nací.

Odio haber sido el reemplazo de mi madre en su vida.

Caigo de rodillas, igual que como está Esme. Al contrario de ella yo sí tengo quien me contenga. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y cuando me enderezo descubro los ojos de Alec fijos en mí. Me habían dicho que no tenía sentimientos, que más bien parecía un muñeco. Pero hay compasión en su mirada. Él también ha sufrido. Su hermana y él casi mueren calcinados.

—Has hecho bien, Reneesme —dice y se va. Jane hace lo mismo, no sin antes decir:

—Estaremos afuera.

Paseo la mirada por la habitación. Bella está, literalmente, en todas partes. Carlisle yace junto al sofá quemándose con las llamas que Emmet encendió. Yo decidí matarlos. Esme... Bueno, Esme sigue llorando y no creo que pase mucho hasta que se suicide. Yo contacté a Alec y Jane por medio de Nahuel para darles la oportunidad de hacer lo que los antiguos líderes de los Vulturis no hicieron. Yo les di el plan.

Primero mataríamos a Alice, quien podría detectar los movimientos. Y con Alice moriría Jasper. Después Jane y Alec vendrían para atacar a los demás Cullen, ayudados por Rosalie y Emmet. También nos desharíamos de los Quileute, cuya repugnante fama de imprimarse de niñas pequeñas se estaba esparciendo por el mundo. Los demás vampiros, a pesar de ignorar lo que hagan los humanos, no lo veían con buenos ojos. Acabar con ellos ahorraría problemas en el futuro.

Convencer a Leah fue sencillo. Igual que yo quería matar al hombre que la hizo sufrir. Y de paso a la prima fértil por la cual la abandonó.

—¿Dónde está Leah? —pregunto. Últimamente se ha vuelto una fiel amiga, tanto como tía Rosalie y Jane.

—Tuvimos que herirla en la matanza —responde tía Rosalie —. Sino sospecharían de ella. No es demasiado grave, pero sí lo suficiente para que los otros crean su versión.

Asiento y me levanto. Respiro hondamente y camino por entre los cuerpos de quienes decían ser mi familia.

—Hora de irnos —digo sonriendo —. Iré por mis cosas.

—No te preocupes por tus cosas —dice tía Rosalie —. Retiramos todo el dinero del banco y tenemos identidades nuevas.

—Hay un lindo pueblo al norte de Italia, prácticamente desconocido para el resto de los humanos —comenta papá.

—Claro que antes de vivir allí podríamos probar diferentes bocados de Europa —sugiero.

Hoy

Ahora inicio una nueva vida. Ya no hay un solo camino que seguir. Sabía que podía crear una nueva ruta hacia la felicidad. Una felicidad que no me darán los demás, sino yo misma. Una felicidad que yo elegiré.

Viviré, sufriré, reiré, lloraré...

Seré joven. Seré yo.

Ya no me llamaré Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Esa chica murió aquí, junto al resto de su familia.

Reneesme era la niña que hoy se estaría casando con Jacob Black porque él lo decidió así; la que debió morir hace diez años. Era la niña perfecta y vegetariana.

Ahora viviré como debería vivir mi especie.

No soy una fanática de nada que esté relacionado con Crepúsculo. Leí los libros -excepto por Eclipse- y decidí que entre mi colección de favoritos jamás iban a estar. Pero cuando leí Amanecer, específicamente la parte en la que Jacob se imprime de Renesmee y cómo sus padres apenas se inmutaban ni hacían algo para detenerlo por el simple y aberrante hecho de que es "amor" me asqueó. No, en serio. No lo soporté. Y ésta idea pasó por mi cabeza muchas veces pero jamás me tomé el tiempo para escribirla. Tenía más proyectos y quería terminarlos. Sin embargo esta historia seguía rondando mi cabeza. Así que la escribí y la primera versión no me salió tan bien como esperaba, y la dejé. Y volví a escribirla porque me carcomía la culpa por dejar abandonada una historia. Y aquí está; espero que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
